There is known a vehicle front portion structure that has a power unit provided at a vehicle front portion, and a cooling unit disposed at the rear side in the vehicle longitudinal direction with respect to the power unit (e.g., International Publication No. 2010/097890). In this vehicle front portion structure, a catalytic converter, for purifying the exhaust gas of an engine that structures the power unit, is disposed within a floor tunnel.
Further, there is known a cooling system that circulates coolant between an exhaust heat recovery device and a heater core while bypassing the engine (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-208716, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-007570).